Lady of Expectations
by tomsgurl4lyfe2
Summary: AU,Draco Malfoy is the wealthiest men in England in the 19th century, he is tired of women always coming after him because of his money, he wants a women who just loves him, when Hermione Granger comes to England she meets a noble man at a party.....
1. The three brothers of the Malfoy Estate

A/N: Hey everybody, I hope you guys enjoy this fic, just remember that I love feedback from you guys, so please reveiw me and tell me what you think!

* * *

Chapter 1: The three brothers of the Malfoy Estate

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"You are cordially invited by Lord Edward, to attend a ball in honor of the upcoming season, we request the company of Mr. Draco Malfoy, of the Malfoy Estates, and guests" Draco said out loud to his brothers. He flipped the tiny card around in his hand and noticed the gold engraving and how much money that must of taken for someone to go through all this trouble to make these invitations that exquisite. After he was done investigating he places the card on the table and turned towards his half brother's Harry and Ron.

"It's amazing how one comes back so quickly from holiday and already being bombarded with invitations to balls and parties by young ladies" Harry said mockingly to his brother Draco. Harry was sitting on the opposite couch of Draco sipping on expensive wine and rolled his eyes. Draco was always getting invited to stuff because of his background and since he made it publicly known that he was looking for a bride at the end of last season, ever since his cousin Virginia or Ginny for short got married and settled down.

"Yes well when your as wealthy as us everyone is always after your money" Draco said sneeringly. Ron sighed at his brother.

"Yes but dear brother you have it worse then us, when we marry all we get is the money, when you marry you get the title of Lord and your wife gets the title of Lady, you get this lovely estate all to yourself, and you get the business and the money, you have a lot to take care of dear brother" Ron said and took a sip of his wine. That's another thing Draco dreaded was gold diggers, women only interested in money and a title and not him by himself.

They were all sitting by the fire pondering of whether to respond or not to the invitation.

"I think you should go Draco, who knows you night find that pretty auburn haired girl that you been dreaming about" Harry stated. Draco gave him an evil look and turned his attention back to the fire. It was true though, he always having dreamed of having an auburn haired goddess, but nearly caught his eye during the season, they were all were all innocent, high maintenance and wanted only to live of his dowry. He wanted a wife who could help him run his estate, be his partner when it came to business matters, and a loving wife all in one.

"You know maybe you should make the sacrifice for me and get married, you two are much more handsome men they me" Draco said as a matter of factly. Though they were all handsome, Draco was right though, Draco, the oldest of 28 years, was had a firm built and stood at 5'10, he had platinum blonde that he kept short and tidy and let a few bangs fall into the front of his face, he had steel gray eyes, and had fair complexion, you could tell he was his fathers son. Harry Wesley, the middle child of 25 years, looked just like his mother, he had jet black hair that came down to at least his ears and it always looked like the wind was in his hair no matter how much he tried to comb it, he had emerald green eyes and stood at 5'11, and had a was fairly tanned. Ron Wesley, the youngest of 23 years looked like both, he had red fiery hair like his father that he kept a little long but still in style, (A/N: kinda the way Rupert Grint has his hair now), he had his mother's green eyes but he stood at the tallest of 6'1, he also had a fair complexion. Harry held his hands up in protest and shook his head vigorously.

"Don't look at me, you have another brother too you know" Harry pointed towards Ron. Ron just shook his head.

"I happen to like my bachelorhood thank you very much" Ron said with pride. Draco slouched into the chair even further.

"Besides, we can't because we don't have the same father as you, and it was in his will that you marry before you inherit everything" Harry told Draco. Steel eyes looked into emerald and there was a clash, but the emerald won, Draco just shifted in his seat.

"Would you two at least accompany me to this ball to try to find a potential wife, because none of the girls last season made me look twice at them" Draco asked nicely. Harry and Ron both shook their heads.

"Of course we have nothing better to do" Ron brushing a hand through his hair.

"Besides I don't think I'll find anyone this season anyways, well ones tat don't know that I have money anyways" Draco said. Harry just gave a sinister grin.

"I happen to know of a certain young lady that will be attending this ball and she is new to England, just came off the ship from Denmark and she doesn't know of you or of us" Harry told Draco. Draco looked at his brother, with an –ok-what –does- that- mean look.

"It means that you can talk to her, get to know her, before anyone tells her of your wealth, she could be the one Draco" Harry told him.

"Does she look decent?" Draco asked. Ron turned towards his brothers.

"Now I know who your talking about she just came off the ship yesterday, what was her name…I think it was Hermione Granger, I think she is staying with an aunt or something like that because her parents had just recently passed away, I heard that she was beautiful and…she has auburn hair" Ron said giving a smirk at Draco. Draco smiled a bit and stood up from the couch.

"Well I'll just have to wait and see her at the ball in order to know for sure, well dear brother if you will excuse, I will retire to my room for the evening, Mario please prepare my bed for me" Draco said to his butler. The butler bowed and him and Draco both retreated to the upstairs.

After a couple of minutes of waiting making sure Draco was in his room. Harry and Ron were thinking of a plan to get his brother and this girl together.

"We've got to help Draco and this girl get together somehow, we owe him that much for him looking out for us and making sure were well provided" Ron said. Harry nodded his head.

" I know, I know, lets just relax and think about this logically, maybe you can find out where her favorite places to go, what she likes to eat, drink, hobbies, stuff like that" Harry said. Ron nodded as Harry was talking.

"We have to everything about her too like family history, her life story, etc." Ron said. Harry began to think of how they were going to find out all that information, he was pondering this for a few moments when an idea popped into his head.

"I've got it, we can be her personal friends and help her adjust to the life of England" Harry said excitedly. Ron raised one of his eyebrows and gave his brother a weird look.

"Dear brother explain" Ron asked. Harry rolled his eyes.

"We can be the girl's friend, she has no friends here since she is knew to England, we can help her out, you know how to find the right stores and how to find the right people, mainly are brother, and plus it's a perfect cover, because we don't have the same last name as him" Harry said. Ron just made a big o with his mouth and nodded his head.

"I think we should pay a little visit to a special Aunt tomorrow don't you think dear brother Ron?" Harry asked. Ron nodded his head.

"Yes but I'm truly exhausted so I'm going to retire too, goodnight Harry" Ron said to his brother leaving the room.

"Me too wait up for me" Harry said running to catch up with his brother.

* * *


	2. The Ball

With a satisfying twirl of her silk skirts, Hermione Granger completed the last turn of the Waltz and sank gracefully into a smiling curtsy. The ballroom of Lord Edward was full to the seams with multi-colored decorations. Perfumes of the different ladies hung in the air, while candles flickered their admitting light over jewels by the dowagers lining the wall.

"A pleasure to have dance with you my dear Miss Granger" Mr. Thomas had said. Rising from the curtsy, Hermione smiled.

"Indeed, sir." Hermione said politely. A quick glance around the room and she spotted her cousin, Clarissa, she stood by the balcony being adorned by all the men in the room. Hermione just shook her head and held out her hand and attention to Mr. Thomas.

"Lord Edward's balls may not be as large as the assemblies in Denmark, but to my mind they're infinitely superior" Hermione said.

"Naturally, Naturally" Mr. Thomas was still short of breath from their previous dance. Hermione gave a graceful smile.

"Shall return to my aunt, sir?" Hermione asked. Mr. Thomas nodded his head and followed the auburn haired girl. When they reached her aunt. Her aunt greeted them with a simple nod and offered them a seat next to her. After a few moments to catch his breath Mr. Thomas turned and talked to Hermione.

"So Miss Granger how do you like London so far?" he asked. Hermione turned towards him.

"It's a wonderful city full of history and knowledge that I would want to read about, I was thinking of going to the library tomorrow, some gentlemen came by my aunts house today and told me that they are neighbors and wish to show me around London" Hermione said. Mr. Thomas furrowed his brow at to which gentlemen she was talking about.

"Who my dear lady?" Mr. Thomas asked.

"Two gentlemen by the name of Harry and Ron Wesley, I asked my aunt who they were but she told me that she knew nothing of them and to accept their generous invitation" Hermione told him. Mr. Thomas was in shock that the Wesley brothers came to her home to help her through London, but he was quite confused because he clearly knew that her aunt knew about them. After all they are the wealthiest brothers in England along with their eldest brother who is even richer then them combined, there had to be more to the story then her aunt was advertising.

"I see well they sure do sound like handsome gentlemen, I hope you have a great time tomorrow" Mr. Thomas said.

"Me too" Hermione said sighingly. Just after Hermione said that the announcer announced someone of importance entering the ballroom.

"May I present Lord Draconis Malfoy of London" the announcer said. Hermione watched as the man entered the room. He looked so regal with his hair combed back, his black suit let his pale skin be shown and let his gray eyes shine. He walked into the room with confidence and poise, Hermione was awestruck. Her aunt looked at Hermione and where she was staring at and smiled inwardly to herself. She knew of the brothers plan and she couldn't be any happier for Hermione but she definitely had to play her part if these two were going to get together.

"Hermione isn't he a dashing young man?" her aunt asked her. Hermione nodded her head and noticed that Lord Draconis was looking at her, she blushed slightly and turned the other way toward her aunt and pretended to strike up a conversation with her.

When Draco heard the announcer announced his name he looked around the room to see if that Hermione girl was there. He searched the whole room until he saw a girl with dark auburn, when she was staring right back at him his knees almost gave out on him. She was the most beautiful girl in the whole room, her dark auburn hair was piled on top of her head, with tiny ringlets framing her face, she wore a periwinkle silk blue gown that had short sleeves and the bodice was tight, her complexion was in-between fair and tanned and she had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Draco couldn't help himself but make his way over there to introduce himself to her. As he approached her, he saw her turn her face away and started talking to her aunt, Draco smiled when he noticed the blush that crept across her face, he thought it was cute. Finally he was in front of her and her aunt, he bowed respectfully to them and talked with her aunt.

"My fair ladies I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you yet, my name is Draconis Malfoy but you may call me Draco for short" he said kissing the aunts hand and then Hermione's. When Draco just barely brushed his lips across her hand sparks suddenly flew for the both of them and Hermione was just as shocked as Draco when this happened. The aunt couldn't help but smile for her, she could tell these two were meant to be with each other.

"I'm going to go outside dear it's a bit stuffy, I will be back shortly" Hermione's aunt said and left the two to themselves. Draco took the seat next to her and began to strike up a conversation.

"I have never seen you at these type of affairs before, are you new to the city?" Draco asked curiously.

"Yes my lord, I have just come from Denmark, my parents have recently passed on, and I have come to live with my aunt and offer my help in exchange for food and shelter. Draco was impressed that this girl easily gave up her life of luxury as soon as her parents passed away but he didn't know why. He wanted to get to know her better he could he was going to like this girl.

"My dear I know it's impolite to ask but how old are you?" Draco asked being interested in every word that escaped the young girl's breath.

"I'm 20, my lord" Hermione said looking straight into his steel gray eyes. She was starting to get goosebumps. Draco was about to say something else when Hermione's cousin Clarissa came and interrupted their conversation.

"Hermione my mother says it's best we get going now because it is getting very late" Clarissa said. Hermione just nodded her head and stood up Draco followed suit.

"Well Lord Malfoy it was a pleasure meeting, well goodbye" With a graceful curtsy Hermione turned in the direction of the doors with her periwinkle dress flowing right behind her. Before Hermione got two steps before Draco grabbed her hand and Hermione jerked her head around. Chocolate met steel and there was instant jolt of electricity felt through their hands. Draco drew in a breath of air and asked Hermione a question.

"Hermione would you do me the honor, of me escorting you through the town tomorrow? I knew this magnificent little restaurant that serve excellent food that we could have for lunch and……" As Draco was saying this Hermione was about to say yes, when she just remembered that the Wesley brothers invited her out tomorrow too.

"I'm sorry my lord but I must decline, because I am already entitled to another date with other gentlemen who have offered me that same thing" Hermione said. Draco gave a stern look.

"What is his name if you don't mind me asking" Draco asked with interest. Hermione took a deep breath and said there names.

"Mr. Harry and Ron Wesley, do you know of them perhaps?" Hermione asked innocently. Draco raised one eyebrow in confusion, what were his brothers up too?

"Well my dear until we meet again and he kissed the top of her hand and watched her dresses sway as she walked towards the door.


	3. A day out in London

Chapter 3: A Day out in London

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning still thinking about Lord Draco's steel gray eyes. The memory of them was vivid. A shiver ran down her spine as she rose in her bed. A queen size bed with dark purple and magenta satin and silk sheets, and a wooden engraved headboard filled with designs. She looked around the room to see the maid was already in there setting up her breakfast tray on the small table in front of her bed. The maid nodded to Hermione as to assure her everything was in place.

"What is the hour?" asked Hermione.

"Tis only 9 my lady, your breakfast is ready for you" Helga the maid said. Hermione groaned at how early it was but she needed to get ready for her guests today, or should she say escorts, she giggled silently.

"Helga I'm expecting a note today from the Wesley's on what time to meet today, if it is delivered send it straight to me, I don't want my nosy cousin reading it" Hermione asked.

"Yes my lady" Helga walked out the door and closed it behind her, leaving Hermione to herself. Hermione loved the time she had to herself. She had time to reflect on her past and how she missed her parents greatly. She knew she had money and plenty of it from what her parents left for her, but she didn't like to promote it. It attracted the wrong type of men she wanted to court or eventually marry. As she sat in bed, and was thinking of her past, she began to brush her hair, a daily routine, 50 on one side and 50 on the other, this kept her dark auburn hair nice and sleek instead of bushy. When she was finished she set the brush down and made her way over to the table and feasted on her breakfast. The aroma of the sausage and bacon was enough to send her senses in a whorl wind. She ate very lady like, only having 2 pieces of toast, 2 sausages and 2 bacon strips. She had a figure to maintain if she wanted to have a good catch this season. As she was wiping her mouth with the napkin, Helga walked in the room holding a folded piece of paper. Hermione excitedly got up and ran towards Helga, literally ripping it from her hands.

"My lady please, calm yourself" Helga said.

"I'm sorry Helga I'm just so excited, today I get to experience the real London" Hermione said opening the note.

Miss Hermione Granger,

The Wesley brothers would like to extend an invitation for you to companion them in a tour around London, this afternoon at 12, please dress accordingly and reply as soon as possible, we will pick you up in our carriage.

Sincerely,

Harry & Ron Wesley

Hermione was jumping for joy, she quickly wrote a reply and gave the letter back to Helga to send out. She went into her closet and picked out a light purple dress for today and laid it out on her bed. When Helga returned she helped Hermione into the dress and get ready for this afternoon outing. Helga pinned the top half of Hermione's hair into a curl bun, and then curled the remaining free hair into little ringlets. Hermione looked at the clock to check the time and it was already a quarter to noon. She quickly pinched her cheeks for the rosy look and made her way downstairs. As she stopped at the bottom she noticed 2 pairs of white gloves sitting on the table, as she rounded the corner she noticed to gentlemen sipping teacups in the study talking with her aunt.

"Oh Hermione I was just about to fetch you, but as I see you already made it here, let me formally introduce you three, Mr. Wesley, Mr. Wesley, this is my niece, Hermione Granger" her aunt extended her hand towards Hermione for her to grab it. As Hermione took it she kissed her aunt on the cheek and curtsied in front of the gentlemen.

"Mr. Wesley, Mr. Wesley, tis is an honor you lovely gentlemen would show me around London today, I know you must be busy with work or something else…"Hermione said

"Not at all Ms. Granger, it is our honor actually to be in the presence of such an extraordinary young lady such as yourself, and besides it is the neighborly thing to do" Harry said.

"By the way Ms. Granger, I am Ron and this is Harry, it gets a little confusing calling us Mr. Wesley all the time, doesn't it?" Ron chuckled. Hermione laughed as well and nodded in agreement.

"So my lovely escorts where art thou today? I'm certain we can not see all of London in one day" Hermione said. Ron turned to Harry and Harry smiled to his brother.

"Does this mean miss you intend to se us more then once?" Harry asked. Hermione turned towards Harry.

"Well if you don't mind sir, for you see, you two are my only friends here so far" Hermione sighed looking down at the floor. Ron and Harry looked at each other and back to Hermione.

"Of course Of course, now cheer up we have a long day ahead of us, after you Miss Granger" Ron said. Hermione was the first one to walk out the door and Harry and Ron followed behind grabbing their gloves from the table and closing the door. Ron opened the door for Hermione and Harry helped her in the carriage, and closed the door behind him. As Hermione took a comfortable seat in the carriage, she curiously looked around it and was awestruck, the trim was of silver and gold, and there were engravings of snakes and lions throughout the carriage of gold and silver as well. Harry yelled something to the driver and the carriage started to advance forward.

"So where to first Mr. Harry? Hermione asked.

"Well I was thinking we would show you downtown London first, then the museums, then I heard from a reliable source that you love to read books, so the last place we show you is the library" Harry said. Hermione was smiling from ear to ear, it sounded wonderful especially the library part.

Around 4pm they decided to head back to her house after a long day of adventure, according to Hermione. She had bought a copy of poetry book for herself at the library.

"I had a lovely time today gentlemen, I don't know what I would do without you two" Hermione gave them a hug. They were about 3 miles away from her house.

"We would love to do this again sometime, maybe tomorrow?" Ron asked. Hermione frowned and shook her head.

"I must extend my apologies because unfortunately I can not, when I was at the ball last night I met a man, around your age, he wanted me to go to dinner with him tonight and I declined him because I was going out with you two, he was very upset and wanted to make an appointment with tomorrow evening instead" Hermione said. Harry and Ron exchanged nervous glances. They were worried another man was trying to get Hermione, but they planned Hermione for their brother what were they going to do?

"May I ask Miss Granger whom the man was maybe I can extend some information about him to you" Harry asked. Hermione's eyes became glossy and it looked like she was in a trance.

"He's quite handsome, well mannered, tall, fair complexion, blonde hair, gray eyes, I think his name was Lord Draco Malfoy, do you know anything about him?" Hermione said. Harry and Ron's jaw dropped, for one that Draco was going after her and that this was wonderful and two that Draco for once in his life was actually declined at something or actually said no too, it was kind of funny.

"Yes he is a wealthy lord, he lives at the Malfoy Estate with his 2 younger half brothers, he now owns his fathers business, which is the largest ship export and import company, " Harry said.

"But I heard sometimes he has a temper" Ron said. Harry elbowed him in the side. Hermione looked between the two trying to gather all the information.

"Well do you think I show go or decline his request?" Hermione asked. Harry and Ron looked at her with a face.

"You mean after I told he was wealthy you still question whether to accept his offer or not?" Harry asked. Hermione looked directly into his eyes.

"Well of course I don't care about wealth, if I want to be with someone its because I can have intellectual conversations with them or I enjoy their presence, not because of money, I have enough money to live comfortably by myself if I wanted too" Hermione stated. Inwardly both Harry and Ron were smiling but on the outside they were nodding with a straight face.

"Yes, that is very noble, and a hard trait to come by" Ron said. As they pulled up to her house, Harry opened the door and stepped out, Ron followed. Harry and Ron each grabbed one of Hermione's arms, and helped her out of the carriage.

"Why thank you my kind sirs" Hermione giggled. Harry and Ron laughed and walked her to the front door.

"Till we meet again my new friends, I shall be waiting" Hermione opened her front door and closed it.

Harry and Ron walked back to the carriage and instantly jumped in and told the driver to head towards home.

* * *

"So Phase 1 of our plan is complete brother what is next?" Ron asked. Harry pondered his response to Ron.

"We'll see what our lovely brother does first before we interfere again, agree?" Harry asked.

"Agreed" Ron said. They rode up to the Malfoy Manor and opened the door as they were about to go into the kitchens for a snack, they notcied their brother sitting in the study waiting for them. Harry and Ron gulped a breath of air before saying anything.

"Your home early from work" Harry said. Draco gave an evil eye to both of them.

"Well you see i was planning on taking out a lady i met last night at the ball, but she declined me because she had other plans, do you know what they were?" Draco asked. Harry and Ron shook their heads dumbfoundly.

"It was because she had plans with you two!" Draco said annoyingly.

"In our defense we were just looking out for you, making sure, she wasnt after your money" Ron said.

"And, your conclusion is..."Draco asked.

"She's not, very intelligent, likes a challenge, loves to read, you will like her"Harry answered.

"Really hmmm we shall see, i must write her a note asking her to join me for a morning stroll through the park" Draco said. Harry and Ron nodded in agreement.

"Who knows she might be the future Mrs. Lady Malfoy" Draco smiled.


	4. A stroll through the Park

A/N:Please Read & Review thank you!!

* * *

Chapter 4 A stroll though the park

* * *

At 8pm that same evening. Hermione was laying down in her bed replaying today's events in her mind over and over again. The library she visited was amazing, it had tons of books from well known authors throughout the land. The selection was vast. Of course her brand new friends she met today, Harry & Ron Wesley, they were such kind spirited for just taking her for a tour of London, and making her feel at home. Secretly though she was hoping in running into the dashing man they call Malfoy. Hermione never swooned over someone like this before. She just knew from the moment their eyes met, that a connection was made between them, a spark of some kind. She was brushing her hair, when there was a knock on her door. She recognized the voice as Helga's and told her to enter. Helga strode into the room, and quickly gave Hermione a disappointed look.

"Hermione, I know its just me, but you still must make yourself decent, just not parading in your nightwear" Helga lectured. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled at Helga.

"Is there something you wanted?" Hermione asked. Helga gave Hermione the folded note that was in her hand. Hermione gave a Helga a strange look, but took the note in her hand.

"Who sent this at this hour?" Hermione asked. Helga just shrugged and left the room, leaving Hermione to her and her note. Hermione turned the note over and noticed the sealed stamp with a snake crest, and the letters DM. 'no it cant be' Hermione thought. She opened the note slowly and began to read the handwriting of the Lord.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

I would love the pleasure of your company tomorrow morning, in the Godric park, for a morning stroll, if you would like to accompany me, please address this note as soon as possible, time is not important, if you choose to accept, i will pick you up at 8 am

Sincerely,  
Lord Draco Malfoy  


Hermione held the letter close to her chest, smiling, and twirling around on top of her bed. She was excited beyond belief, she quickly wrote a reply and delivered it downstairs to be sent out. As Hermione was trying to make her way upstairs her aunt stopped her halfway and called her back down.

"Hermione please come down to the library for a minute" her aunt replied. Hermione groaned. As she entered the room, she curtsied out of respect and made way to sit next to her aunt of the sofa seat next to her. Her aunt was sipping tea, and put the teacup on the table nearby.

"Now Hermione how are you and Lord Draco fairing? Any news yet?" Hermione's aunt asked. Hermione nodded and agreement.

"Yes, he asked for my company tomorrow morning, for a stroll through the park, and I accepted his offer" Hermione answered. Hermione's aunt smiled and clasped her hands together.

"That's wonderful child, do you know how lucky you are, now you must run along to bed now, wouldn't want you looking your worse for tomorrow, you never know he just might propose tomorrow" Hermione's Aunt said. Hermione just rolled her eyes and was heading for the stairs.

"I doubt Auntie that within one meeting, a man can fall madly in love with you and wants to marry you" Hermione called out as she was walking up the stairs. She made her way into her room and closed her door. She crawled into bed and snuggled underneath the covers, trying to get warm. She was nervous and excited about tomorrow, she would be spending some alone time, with Lord Malfoy and trying to get to know him better. She blew out the candle light by her bedside and went into a peaceful sleep thinking about today's events that happened today.

* * *

Helga walked in her room bright and early at 7am on the dot. Hermione knew she needed to get up but still the fact was she was not a morning person.

"Hermione you must get ready for your meeting today with Lord Malfoy. Being on a time, is the first task if you want to impress him, now hurry take off you nightgown so I may dress you properly" Helga said. Hermione emotionlessly took off her nightgown and awaited Helga for her dress. As Helga approached the bed with the dress, Hermione got up and let Helga tighten the corset and fix her petticoats. Hermione slipped on the dress and patted it down so all sides were smoothed out. Her dress was pastel green it was a baby doll style dress with a scoop neck and short puffed sleeves and a green silk ribbon wrapping around her just below her breast, the dress flowed down her and showed off all her right curves. Helga quickly put her hair into an up do and put a little bit of makeup to give her face a glowing look. After she was finished Hermione placed a pearl necklace around her neck and put on two simple pearl earrings. She looked at herself in the mirror and was amazed at her appearance. Her hair was twisted into an elegant bun that was piled on top of her head with a curl or two falling down to frame her face, her dress fit exquisitely on her, her makeup was light with a light green eye shadow and natural looking pink lipstick. She slipped on her tiny green flat ballet slippers and put on elbow length white gloves. As she was slipping on the last one she looked at her clock, it read 8:10, 'oh well fashionably late' she thought. She made her way gracefully, gripping the hand railing of a fear of falling and embarrassing herself, a she was half way down she could hear her aunt, apologizing for her tardiness.

"My lord I'm terribly sorry for my niece's tardiness, I assure you she will be down at any moment" Hermione's aunt said worriedly. Draco just chuckled at the Aunt's attempt to make excuses for her niece. It was the same every time, ever girl was the same, he just hoped that she wasn't the same.

"It's quite alright, I'm sure she has a perfectly reasonable excuse" Draco said. And at that moment Hermione made her entrance into the family room area.

"And I perfectly do you grace, you see I'm not what you call a morning person, I am terribly sorry for keeping you waiting" Hermione smiled at Draco and made her way over to her aunt's side, she kissed her aunt on the cheek and turned to face him. All Draco could was stare at her, she was fixation of beauty, no words can describe her, and above all she was wearing his favorite color, green. Draco walked over towards her and politely bowed and Hermione followed suit. He reached for her left gloved hand and kissed it tenderly on top. This gave Hermione shivers but she politely smiled back at him, and made her way to his side.

"I promise I will take good care of her, I will bring her back promptly at 2 pm, if that is alright with you madam?" Draco asked her aunt politely. Her aunt squealed with excitement.

"Oh of course dear but nothing later, 2 pm sharp, have a lovely day you two" Hermione's aunt waived as Hermione and Draco entered the carriage.

* * *

As the carriage rode off towards the park, Hermione stared out the window and enjoyed the view of the city. It reminded her of her tour the other day with Harry and Ron, she smiled the thought but didn't know that she had eyes watching her every move. Draco was watching her fiercely, the way she sat, her posture her poise, she was a perfect lady. Then he saw her smile, she had the most innocent smile, he chuckled to himself.

"Something amuses you Miss Granger?" Draco asked.

"No my lord, I'm just remembering my experiences yesterday with my friends, they decided to take me on a tour of London, since I am new to the area" Hermione said.

"Wow you have only been here 2 weeks and already you made friends, may I ask who?" Draco asked.

"I think you know of them sir, Harry and Ron Wesley? They are very kind to me, my only friends here so far" Hermione said happily. For some reason this made Draco jealous, not because they were his brothers but because she was happy to be with them and not with him yet.

"I see, yes I do know them, do you have a liking to one of them maybe I can help fix you up…."Draco started to trail off.

"No no, my lord, for yes these men are handsome and would make excellent husbands, but they are only my friends, I see them as brothers not potential lovers" Hermione said. Draco let out a sigh of relief. They finally reached the park, Draco helped Hermione out of the carriage. When they were settled firmly on the ground, Draco extended his right elbow to Hermione and she placed her left arm in, so they were intertwining. They started down the paved trail and pointed it all the different plants and flowers that were in blossom this season, they came across a squirrel climbing a tree gathering nuts and a blue jay flying about, it had been nearly an hour just walking around the park, before Hermione was starting to get tired.

"My lord may we please sit down for a moment, I feel a little tired" Hermione said. Draco nodded and walked towards the water fountain in the middle of the walkway. It was a circular fountain with a lion on top and the water coming out of its mouth. Hermione took the seat next to him and let out a sigh of relief. Draco just kept staring at her she was an exquisite creature.

"If you would like I can send for the carriage to take you home?" Draco asked. Hermione shook her head.

"That wont be necessary, I'm a tough cookie, I can handle myself" she smiled at Draco. Draco laughed at the comment.

"So tell me about yourself Miss Granger, I would to know more about you" Draco asked.

"Well I am 20 years of age, my favorite hobby is reading I love to read and obtain knowledge, my favorite colors are red and gold, my parents passed away 2 years ago from cholera, my father owned a small shop in Denmark, but I sold it before I came to England, so I can have money to live off of, my dream though is to one day change the world, not so much the world but make a small impact in society, I feel that if everyone did a little good for the world the world would be a much better place don't you agree?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded at her statement.

"Yes I agree with you, I'm very sorry about your parents by the way" Draco said.

"Tis alright my lord, it happened a long time ago, so why don't you tell me about yourself" Hermione said. Draco looked into her big chocolate brown eyes and began.

"Well my Father was Lord Lucius Avery Malfoy, he started a shipping company for exports and imports for trading, he met my mother while traveling in Scotland and married her and had me, when I was 2 my father was out at sea, when his boat was attacked by pirates, they killed him and his crew and stole all the goods, my mother was devastated by the loss of my father, she was afraid of being alone even though she had me, shortly after my mother married a bank clerk, she bared 3 children with him, 2 boys, my half brothers and a girl, my half sister, my sister is off married to an earl in Scotland, my two half brothers have been living with me at the Malfoy Estate for the past 5 years. Our mother fell ill and her and her husband moved to the country side to have fresh air away from all the stress of England, I now run and own my father's business and am head of the Malfoy Estate, my brothers help around the house sometimes but their always off doing something" Draco finally finished. Hermione was in awe by his story.

"And its funny because I think I have never told anyone this story before, I just feel like I can tell you anything Hermione" Draco said.

"Yes My lord you can tell me anything" Hermione said. Draco rolled his eyes.

"You can stop calling me 'my lord', Draco will do just fine" he said. Hermione just smiled.

"Of course, Draco" she said. Draco grabbed her right hand and was circling the top of it with his thumb, it felt so warm, even though the glove Hermione could feel his warmth.

"Draco may I ask you a question?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded.

"Your two half brothers, were they at the ball? Have I met them before?" Hermione asked sincerely. Draco just let out a laugh and watched Hermione's puzzled look.

"Yes you have actually, their names are Harry and Ron Wesley, your 'supposed' friends" Draco couldn't help but laugh. Hermione felt a small smile come to her face, as she realized the irony in it.

"But how come neither Harry or Ron bare resemblance towards you?" Hermione asked.

"Its is because I am my father's twin as people say, Harry has my mothers eyes but his father's hair unruly jet black hair, where as Ron and my younger sister Ginny, have my mothers hair and eyes" Draco finished. Hermione nodded with his finishing statement. A curl fell loose from her bun and was blowing in Hermione's face. Draco raised his hand and tucked the girl behind her ear, he made a mistake though, he stared into her eyes, he was getting lost in those pools of warm chocolate, he leaned and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek and pulled away. Hermione blushed instantly at his impulse. She put her hand over the cheek he gave that warm and tender kiss too.

"Draco what was that for, tis not proper, you know better then that" Hermione asked him. But Draco knew no answer.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, my apologies, my impulse got the better of me, excuse me for my rude behavior" Draco said apologetically. Hermione smiled at him.

"I'm feeling more refreshed now Draco, do you mind if we continue are walk?" Hermione asked.

"Not at all Miss Granger, please after you" Draco motioned for Hermione to lead the way.

As they walked in silence for sometime, just enjoying their surroundings and each other's company. Draco felt at ease with himself, he felt like she belonged at his side that she was meant to be there, but he knew if said anything that it would just be way too forward and it would scare her off. Her looked at his pocket watch and it read 1pm.

"Hermione it is 1pm I believe we must start heading back to your aunt's now, I would not like to make a bad first impression" Draco said. Hermione nodded and followed Draco to the carriages.

* * *

On the ride home they were in a discussion about how England can build and improve itself and Draco was quite impressed by Hermione's answers, he liked debating with her. They were almost towards the house when Draco changed the subject.

"Miss Granger can I call on you again, I had a wonderful time today, and I would pleased if you would except my offer for another invitation to join me" Draco asked politely. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"It would be my pleasure Draco, I hope to see you soon" Hermione said. Before they arrived at the house Draco leaned in and kissed Hermione's cheek again. Hermione once again blushed madly.

"Draco we are not engaged you know tis not proper way" Hermione said. Draco just smiled.

"A minor detail" Draco whispered. Hermione blushed even more madly now and they rode silent the rest of the way to her house. When they finally arrived Draco helped her out of the carriage and walked her to the front door.

"Until next time" Draco bowed, kissed the top of her hand and walked back towards the carriage. Hermione was speechless, did he really mean what he said back in the carriage? She closed the door behind her and went upstairs to tell her cousin Clarissa about her day today with Lord Malfoy.

* * *

A/N: please review I appreciate feedback from you guys 


	5. Managing the Estate alone

A/N: Sorry I hadn't updated in awhile guys, college has been so hectic with essays and presentations due and tests, and working full time, but I finally managed to sit down for a breather and write a chapter, hope you guys enjoy, please R &R, I enjoy everyone's reviews, any questions or input, please review and tell me

* * *

Chapter 5: Managing the Estate alone

* * *

Disclaimer: Own nothing

* * *

It had been weeks since the beginning of Draco's courtship with Hermione. He had been the happiest man alive when he was with her. He always got a warm feeling in his chest and it just seemed to get hotter when she was closer to him. He knew he had strong feelings for Hermione, but just how strong. He was still contemplating this greatly. He needed to speak to his brothers, get their opinions on the matter, maybe finally make choices he would be proud of for the rest of his life, who knew. Draco was sitting in the sun room talking to his financial managers; he held the meeting once every two weeks to discuss any upgrades to the estate, problems, and current worth of his property. He was sitting on a regal dark golden yellow chair in front of circle wooden table, his advisers surrounding him. Paperwork spread out everywhere, and paper with scratch notes at the head of every person. He drummed his fingers on the wood, as his landscaper was bickering with finance manager on what to improve on.

'This is a woman's job' Draco thought to himself. As soon as the thought passed his mind it instantly went to Hermione. Could she be doing this one day? Taking care of the problems and being the Lady of the Estate? As he pondered these astonishing thoughts, he didn't realize that they had asked him a question.

"Lord Malfoy where do you stand on the matter?" they asked him. Draco snapped out of his dream state.

"I'm sorry may you please repeat the question?" He asked politely. The landscaper took in a deep breath.

"I think we should add more flowers to the backyard garden and make it more secluded from the outside and their prying eyes, but he thinks it would be a waste of money" the landscaper finished. Draco turned his head from him to his finance manager.

"And would it be? How much would it set me back?" Draco asked him. The finance manager flipped through his paperwork charts.

"If you were to consider it Lord Malfoy, it wouldn't set you back at all, you have a quite large sum of money consider you are 2nd cousin to the King of England, but if you would like it to be installed do you want me to start making arrangements?" he finished. Draco squinted his eyes. He hated being reminded he was the 2nd cousin, his father being the 1st to the King and as of yet the King had no heirs, if anything were to happen to him he would take the throne, a responsibility he did not want at such a young age.

"Yes I do wish it, make any arrangements necessary, how about the stables were the roofs fixed from the last rain?" Draco asked. His maintenance manager nodded.

"Aye we fixed 'em up good, not a tornado can break those roofs now" he said. Draco smiled.

"Well pray that a tornado doest come now to test your word, any other matters must be discussed to day gentlemen?" all the men shook their heads no, except for his finance manager.

"My lord just one question, should I set aside money for a potential engagement ring and wedding ceremony?" he asked. Draco looked at him dumbfoundly he hadn't thought of that, he really had no idea the cost and expenses of a wedding, since he never had one before or was trained in the matter. He placed his hands on the table to push himself back and rise from the chair. He stood up straight like a true lord.

"As of now, my answer is yes, this meeting is now adjourned, good day to all of you" Draco walked out of the room. He was heading towards the library, to have a little bit of peace to think. As he was walking he passed by his butler, he asked him to send for his brothers, that he needed to speak with them regarding family issues. As he shut the doors behind him, he plopped down on the red sofa and stared at the ceiling. His platinum blonde bangs hanging just below his eyes, 'he would have to get a hair cut soon' he thought. As he was finally feeling some ease both his brothers walked in at the same time, each having their own curious look on their faces as to why Draco would call the both of them for 'family emergencies' since they never had one before. Harry and Ron were curious; they sat down across from Draco and waited for him to start. Draco perched himself up, breathed deeply, and began.

"Brothers I need your brotherly advice, I'm desperately confused when it comes to this matter" Draco started. Harry and Ron both looked at each other with confusion.

"And what matter would that be Draco?" Ron asked.

"Tis about Hermione" Draco said. Harry and Ron both exchanged glances at each other and then back at Draco.

"What about her mate?" Harry asked. Him, Ron, and Hermione have gotten very close these past couple of weeks, she eventually found out that we were his brothers, very clever girl she was, and she was considered one of their best friends.

"I think I want to ask her to marry me" Draco said unsurely. Ron rose in eyebrow.

"You think you want to marry this girl, that's not a great opening line for a marriage proposal, almost sounds like its being forced out of you?" Ron said. Draco lowered his head in shame.

"I'm sorry, that's why I asked for your advice, I have never really seen real love before, my father was always out at sea, and I barely saw my parents showing their love for each other, I

don't know how to act with all these mixed feelings" Draco said whole heartedly. Harry got up and sat next to Draco. He clapped his hand against his back as a sign of encouragement.

"Cheer up mate, will help you, I mean what are brothers for, right Ron?" Harry cast Ron a glance to agree with him. Ron following Harry's orders nodded as well. Draco looked up with a smile on his face, he was grateful to have brothers like them, even if they were only half brothers.

* * *

A/N:How did you guys like that chapter? Please R & R to let me know, hope you enjoyed it, more to come soon, maybe later this week depends how many reviews I get, the more I get the faster I update... 


End file.
